


Only Good Things

by mellyb6



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Alec, Babysitting, Bedtime Stories, Breakfast, Chess games, Christmas, Coming Out, Dancing, Family Meals, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kittens, M/M, Magic, Malec forever, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of homophobia, Post 3x10, Protective Alec, Shopping, Sundays, Training, Uncles, a bit of angst because come on, because the timeline is wack, cute dates, cute moments, fall in new york city, i'm including some of the spoilers from the writers/showrunners, leader alec, let's pretend this is 3B, slices of life, soft boyfriends, the Clave is being the Clave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyb6/pseuds/mellyb6
Summary: Twelve soft slices of Malec life inspired by Bryan Q. Miller's tweet about episodes 3x11-22





	1. The Knife

**Author's Note:**

> I know perfectly well what he said in his [tweet](https://twitter.com/bryanQmiller/status/1032671654185295873) isn't all about Malec but I'm choosing to make it so. Because I need some fluffiness and softness while we're stuck in this stupid and super long hiatus. Each chapter title is the word he has associated with the episode number. 
> 
> English isn't my first language. Excuse any grammar/syntax mistake.

Magnus wakes up to a clanging noise and cursing. So much cursing in his kitchen. Alec might have tried to be as quiet as he could be, he's just ruined the surprise. Magnus blinks, sunlight in his eyes and emerges from the sea of blankets gathered in his living room. From where they watched TV sitting on the floor last night, cuddled and never made it to the bed.

 

“Alexander, hi,” he says when he's shuffled his bare feet to the other room to find his boyfriend busy at the kitchen island.

 

Alec is rubbing at his bare chest and the bandages still there. It's only been two days since he'd fought the Owl and everything is taking so long to heal. His arm aches.

 

“Hey. I knew I'd wake you up. Sorry,” he mumbles, reaching down for the knife he'd dropped. He tosses it in the sink.

 

“What's all that?” Magnus asks, dismissing the apology. It's not needed.

 

“Breakfast. I wanted to surprise you but...well,” Alec gestures at Magnus obviously in the room with him before he could finish preparing the food.

 

Magnus hums, breathes in deeply, closing his eyes and smiling. It smells good. Coffee and fresh oranges cut and squeezed and vanilla. He's starving. He hasn't been taking proper care of himself for the past couple of days.

 

“It's a nice surprise nonetheless,” he assures Alec, padding to him, fingers drumming on the marble countertop. He kisses Alec's bare shoulder when he reaches his side. Alec kisses his lips when Magnus looks up.

 

“French toasts?” Magnus inquires.

 

“Yup. You looked like you enjoyed them last time I made them so...”

 

“Thank you. Give me the knife. I'll help.”

 

Alec doesn't protest because he did get hurt cutting that silly bread and maybe he should just have made pancakes. Tomorrow morning. He fumbles with his phone, puts some music on and sits by his boyfriend's side, mixing eggs and milk and sugar.

 

It's quiet and it's domestic and incredibly peaceful despite the raging war going on outside of Magnus' loft and the grief in their hearts. Magnus is tired of crying and he just wants some bubbles of calm in his life. Like Alec softly bobbing his head to the music and blushing when he realizes he's being watched.

 

“Did we even finish that movie last night?” Magnus asks instead.

 

“I don't think we did. I don't remember. We can finish it tonight. Or later today. I don't have to go to the Institute. I mean, I do but, it's not like...I'm still on the mend so I could...”

 

“You should go. They need you.”

 

“You need me too,” Alec cuts him off, sternly pointing at Magnus with his whisk. Batter drips from it to his fingers and he licks one before making a face at the gross taste. He wipes his hand on the tea towel hooked to his sweatpants. “You need me too so I'm staying here,” he repeats, because Magnus was chuckling but this is important.

 

“Alec...I'll be fine.”

 

“I don't doubt that you will but I want to stay with you and keep you company. Unless I bore you,” he adds, tilting his head.

 

“You'd never.”

 

“That's settled. I'm staying.”

 

Alec smiles then, to himself, satisfied and goes back to heating up a frying pan. Magnus watches, enamoured. How dexterous his boyfriend is. How dedicated. Oil sizzles.

 

“You know, for someone who can't cook a stew to save his life, your breakfast skills are rather marvelous.”

 

Alec glares, having to turn fully to do so. Magnus is still smiling, perched on his stool. Hair slumped on his forehead and his face bare and Alec tries to be actually offended at the teasing but how could he be?

 

“That stew was great from the start. I followed the instructions so it had to.”

 

“Oh, darling. It really wasn't,” Magnus snorts. Just thinking about it, he can taste it in his mouth and it's a nightmare. “I'm sorry but I do have to tell you that I spat it all out that night. Before I...I mean...”

 

His heart aches at the memory, he clenches his fingers and sighs. Alec crowds in front of him, leaving the bread sogging in the batter.

 

“I will perfect it to make it so much better and tastier that when we'll get your magic back, you won't even have to use it to improve it. Just you wait.”

 

At such a display of faith and assurance, Magnus nods in their hug, his forehead on Alec's shoulder.

 

“Spitting food out, though. Rude,” Alec mumbles. “You're lucky I love you.”

 

“I know I am.”

 

Magnus does want Alec to stay with him today. And the day after and... He wants affection, softness and love because he's had to go through so many tough times on his own, alone and lonely that what they have, it's an anchor and a force he never wants to let go.

 

All those good things. The sweet smiles. Alec's fierceness. The delicious smells in the kitchen. In the loft. How their kisses taste of cinammon while they do the dishes.

 


	2. The Shop

Alec's phone buzzes on his desk and he looks away from the report he's been reading.

 

_Alexander. Dear._

 

Two words and he's smiling. He grabs his phone but doesn't have time to type a reply that a new text appears.

 

_You'll never guess who's here._

 

There's not many he imagines would visit Magnus on a Tuesday morning.

 

_Madzie? Are you looking after her again?_

 

They had a blast last week. They brushed her dolls' hair and they went for ice cream.

 

_No._

 

_Your mother._

 

Alec has to go over the text a few times for the information to sink in. He almost drops his phone in his haste to call Magnus.

 

“Alexander, hey...”

 

“What? Why is my mom there? She could have just come to the Institute if she wanted to see me. Is she coming over?”

 

“No. Because she's not here for you. She's here for me.”

 

Magnus is still confused by Maryse's sudden visit. It was unexpected, unplanned. She's never come without an invitation. Never when Alec wasn't around. Not even in the couple of weeks since she's moved to New York on her own.

 

“What does she want?”

 

“Well, she wanted some advice. On decorating and refurbishing her new place. I do believe she's...rather insisting that I accompany her...shopping.”

 

“Oh, God.”

 

Alec sighs so loudly that Magnus hears it clearly. He rubs at his forehead.

 

“Magnus, I'm sorry. You know how she can be. Trying to fix others' problems. You don't have to oblige her. I can tell her to leave you alone.”

 

“Oh, but, she's been rather amicable. She's brought me coffee...”

 

Four different kinds as it appears that coffee shops are new to her. Unfortunately the frappuccino has completely melted in its cup but Magnus liked the chai tea and he can still taste the iced mocha on his tongue.

 

“...and we've been talking quite a bit. I do think I'd enjoy helping her.”

 

“You do have great taste.”

 

“Exactly, darling.”

 

“Is that Alec?” Maryse interrupts when she's back in the living room, all radiant smiles. Magnus puts his boyfriend on speaker. “Alec, sweetheart! Did Magnus tell you my marvellous idea?”

 

His mother alone with his boyfriend? Alec is quite wary about it but she sounds agreeable and she's been making a point to want to get to know Magnus better.

 

Magnus looks amused, hearing no response from Alec. He didn't plan on leaving the loft today. He hasn't left home except to go to the Institute lately. He hasn't seen anyone but Alec, his siblings, Cat and Madzie. The loft is a safe place. In all his years he's never had to navigate the world without his magic and even though he refuses to admit it, there's a weight in his stomach from the dread it has brought about.

 

But Maryse is in the same position. She's never been anything but a Shadowhunter and now she isn't anymore. As funny and improbable as it sounds, perhaps they can relate to one another.

 

“Don't worry, I'll be nice to him,” she adds when silence stretches on the phone.

 

“It's just me,” Magnus says when Alec isn't on speaker anymore and Maryse has gone to put on her coat.

 

“Do tell her if it gets too much.”

 

“I think I'm starting to get the hang of the new, improved Maryse. This could be good.”

 

“Good. Keep me updated.”

 

“I will! I love you.”

 

“Love you, too. Have fun?”

 

Alec's phones buzzes on and off well into the afternoon, mostly from his mother who, he has to admit, seems to be having the time of her life. There's even a picture of Magnus at one point. Of him looking at a vase with scrutiny. They're in an antique shop and he has his sunglasses on even inside. It makes Alec's heart hurt at the remainder. Until he gets a text from Magnus that he has found him a gift and he won't tell him what it is.

 

Alec smiles in the middle of the op center.

 

_I can't wait to see it._

 

_Tonight xx. We're going for tea now._

 

Alec frowns, shakes his head and keeps on smiling. He can't wait to tell Izzy about this. At least Magnus seems happy and it's all that matters.

 

_Thank you_ , he texts his mom.

 

He chokes on a breath when he opens the next text to find it's yet another picture. A selfie. Of them both. Clearly initiated by his mother because Magnus looks like he's been assaulted by the camera, a tea cup at his lips.

 

Izzy sniggers when he shows her the picture.

 

“He's been adopted,” she tells him, patting his arm fondly and it makes Alec feel all warm and fuzzy in his chest.

 


	3. The Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because lately re-watching 3A is too painful for me, I couldn't remember if Jia Penhallow had been killed in 3x09. I can't remember if it's explicitely said. So for the purpose of this, let's just say she didn't die.

It's become part of a routine, for Magnus to come and train with Alec. He doesn't want to feel useless or to stay defenseless. Besides, sparring with his boyfriend is invigorating. It leaves him sweaty and on a high and Magnus doesn't feel like it's a waste of time at all. Because he's improving and also because it's quality time with Alec who strongly believed it was good for him to leave his loft once in a while.

 

Holding a blade used to be foreign and out of place but now his hand molds itself around the guard easily. Alec smirks every time his boyfriend blocks an attack or attacks successfully himself. He doesn't hold anything back and even Izzy is impressed, watching them from the side, leaning against one of the columns at the Institute.

 

She straightens when Lindsay comes to talk to her and waits for Alec to be done showing Magnus another trick to speak up.

 

“They're here, Alec.”

 

“What time is it?” He reaches for his phone on a nearby table. “Dammit.” They're early.

 

He can't meet with Clave representatives like this. In sweat pants and in dire need of a shower.

 

“Go, Lindsay will wait with them,” his sister urges him.

 

“We'll pick up later?” Alec asks Magnus, out of breath. He uses his sweater to wipe his face.

 

“Just when I was about to win,” Magnus teases. Alec rolls his eyes.

 

“Keep telling yourself that.”

 

“Care to try against another Lightwood?” Izzy steps in, a small smile on her lips, heels clicking on the tiles and Magnus tilts his head, thoughtful. He watches how her bracelet sneaks along her wrist and changes shapes.

 

The sound of a blade clashing against it and banter follow Alec down the hall as he hurries to his bedroom.

 

A shower and a change of clothes later, hair a bit wet, he goes to find the delegation from Idris. It's not every day the Consul herself comes but after all, so much has happened in New York lately, he can't blame her.

 

“Aline, hey!” He brightens up at the familiar face and she smiles back when he hugs her. “I didn't think you'd make it.”

 

“And miss the chance to see the Head of the Institute in action?”

 

“Right. Let's hope your mother doesn't find too much cause to kick my ass.”

 

He straightens his jacket while Aline simply snorts and hooks her arm with his for the short walk where the Consul and the other Delegates are waiting.

 

Lindsay must have been updating them on some of the most recent missions and how successful they were but the op center has a direct view on the training room and what's happening in it seemed to be of a greater interest to their guests. Alec tenses a little when he can overhear their conversation and Aline looks up at him, concerned.

 

He's used to the Clave being bigots. He's used to their backward ways and their narrow-mindedness. He's used to having to fight to be respected of a leader because of who he is. He's been spending weeks trying to change this Institute but it will take years to do so and every small step forward sometimes feels insignificant compared to all the work still ahead.

 

But nobody, _nobody_ , gets to insult his boyfriend. Nobody gets to say that he doesn't belong. Nobody gets to sound disgusted while talking about him. Especially when they are aware Magnus or anybody else could hear what they are saying.

 

“Consul Penhallow,” he stands up tall, hands behind his back, clearing his throat and the three others turn around, unfazed.

 

“Mr Lightwood, there you are.”

 

“If you'll allow me, I'd like to make something very clear before we take this further.” He's calm but his voice is so cold and unwelcoming, he isn't even trying to be a good host right now. “This is a changing Institute. And as long as I'm in charge, everybody seeking or providing help will be welcome in it. Including “those of demon blood” as you so aptly put it.”

 

Jia doesn't break eye contact, hardly shows that she didn't expect the conversation to start like this.

 

“Of course. I simply meant that often...”

 

“I'm fully aware of what you meant, Consul. Having Downworlders inside the Institute isn't as “hazardous” as having some Shadowhunters working here. Let me remind you that if it wasn't for Magnus Bane, this entire place would have been obliterated not so long ago,” Alec snaps, pointing behind them at his boyfriend.

 

Jia glances at her daughter, her face still as hard as a stone. There are some facts even her can't overlook.

 

“Mr Bane certainly has been most...valuable in the past.”

 

“And he will continue to be. His presence is in no way an hindrance. It's an asset.”

 

“Even now?” She narrows her eyes. Certainly, a warlock with no magic serves little to no purpose.

 

“Do you know any other warlock with his knowledge?”

 

He isn't even saying this because they are dating. Magnus has always been the most powerful being Alec has met in the Downworld and his current situation does not change _every_ thing. Magnus can still help. He's still helping.

 

Alec doesn't even care about how suspicious and disbelieving the Counsul looks. How judging and despising she is. He's doing a good job running this Institute and he won't let her denigrate people he cares about. Regardless of how respectful he should be to her.

 

Behind them, Magnus shudders at being called a warlock while he's unsure he still is one. But he'll never cease to be amazed at how quick Alec is to jump to his defence. How fierce he is in wanting to treat Downworlders as equals. If all Shadowhunters could be so open-minded, the Shadow World would be a better place.

 

“You ok?” Izzy asks while Alec is still arguing his case. Magnus shakes his head quickly, pushes his hair away from his eyes.

 

“Always. I've been dealing with the Clave's nonsense for centuries. It's nice to see some of you have our backs, though.”

 

“You're important to Alec so you're important to me,” she says casually, spinning her stick. She shrugs and gets ready to spar again. “You're family.”

 

Magnus' heart skips a beat at this. To realize the young Lightwoods are such extraordinary and forward-thinking Shadowhunters. So different. So ready to take on the world and change it for the best. Of course he knows this but it's nice to be reminded once in a while. Especially when Alec goes to the extra mile. Magnus does not need protecting but he's glad Alec is stepping up nonetheless and not blindly following the Clave anymore.

 

“Hey, you all right?” Alec asks in a hurry, jogging to his boyfriend for a second. His outburst must have been heard by everyone on the floor. Lindsay will get a night off for all the distracting and entertaining she's been doing for him. “Sorry about that.”

 

“I know how they can be. I'm fine, Alexander.” Magnus smiles kindly. “You should go back to them, though. They seem rather....displeased.” Unlike him who looks pretty content with the entire situation.

 

“Don't be too soft on him, Iz.”

 

Magnus scoffs. “I'm the one going soft on her, if you want to know everything.”

 

“Right. Good luck with that.”

 

And just because he feels like it, because he knows the Clave was gossiping because a Downworlder was in the Institute but also because that specific Downworlder is dating the Head of the Institute and the combination means they disapprove of Magnus' presence even more, Alec leans in for a quick kiss. Magnus' lips are a bit salty from the sweat but mostly dry. It's probably the first time they've kissed in the open inside the Institute and it leaves Magnus a bit more breathless than he already is.

 

Izzy is grinning.

 

“I'll see you later,” Alec shouts out, turning around back towards the Consul. Feeling smug and proud. There. “Shall we go to my office now? I've arranged for tea to be brought out.”

 

Jia and the other Delegates follow tentatively, trying not to show how shocked they are.

 

Aline has a smile creeping up on her face when she eventually looks away from Magnus and hurries to catch up with the others.

 


	4. The Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff. It's dedicated to my great friend Maia who has been writing one of the best Social Media Malec AUs I have ever read on Twitter. She's also created the softest, purest OC and she's made me fall in love with him (which is weird coz I keep saying he's my son. AnyWAY). This is a gift to her because I have been pestering her about her OC for days and she's just the sweetest. Love you!!! This is her twitter handle: @au_malec . If you haven't read her babysitter AU, go give it a go.

Being the Head of the Institute means that if Alec wants some real time off he has to delegate and say it loud and clear that he won't come in and won't answer his phone. Not for anything or anyone. And don't even try sending fire messages unless there is a major attack. And by major attack he means if Edom freezes over and all the demons seek refuge on the surface of the Earth.

 

Because when the weather gets cooler, that fall is upon them, that the leaves turn all shades of orange and brown and start falling, making them crisp under shoes, Alec wants to take care of Magnus even more than he did before.

 

He wants to be home when it starts getting dark in the afternoon. He wants to be around to keep the melancholy at bay.

 

He wants to be available for all the mundane outings and dates he never thought he would ever experience. He wants to be around to kiss Magnus' smile when he wraps a scarf around his boyfriend's neck.

 

It's November and the city lights are slowly lighting up their path and Alec feels a warmth inside of his bones, having left work and worries behind for a little while, Magnus' hand clasped in his as their walk leisurely. Window shopping and foggy breath over their coffee cups while sitting on a bench in a park.

 

Squirrels and dogs running around and Magnus marvelling at how magical fall is and how he can't wait for snow in New York City.

 

Plans for a dinner party because the Shadow world may not celebrate Thanksgiving and Magnus certainly doesn't condone how the holiday came to be, it's still a good excuse to gather families. Magnus' may be a mismatched one, full of chaos and drama, it's filled with love nonetheless and after all, he's all about parties.

 

Alec watches how his boyfriend perks up just discussing food and the sitting chart and just having something to do to take his mind off of his problems. He can't believe so much has changed for the best in so little time in his life and that now, he'll have to sit for dinner with his mother and with Luke and the others. Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

 

It feels nice, mingling with mundanes, belonging in the crowds, blending in so effortlessly. Just another couple wandering about.

 

Taking tentative steps on the ice rink once they have rented some skates. It looked fun watching from the side but actually skating is something else entirely. Of course Magnus seems to have mastered figure skating ages ago and Alec watches in awe how graceful and beautiful his boyfriend is.

 

He's clutching Magnus' hand fiercely, though, and after a few tries (because he's not allowed to use any rune for help, it'd be cheating), he gets the hang of it. Magnus' laughter rings clear in his ears, it powers him through. Alec can't remember the last time he had so much fun. The last time he's ever felt so in love (never before).

 

They end up a mess on the ice after Alec gets distracted and somehow trips, his skate touching Magnus' and his butt hurts from the hard fall on the rock-solid ice. He groans but Magnus is giggling, ignoring the dark glares and he eventually helps Alec back up to his feet. He pulls him close by tugging on his loose scarf and kisses the cold, scowling lips.

 

“The epitome of grace, Alexander,” he teases.

 

“Not a word of this to anyone,” Alec mumbles, body aching, cheeks flaming. From the cold or the embarassment, probably from both.

 

Magnus only kisses him again.

 

“You know, if you wanted a massage, you could have just asked for it. You didn't have to go through all of these stunts.” He winks, spins perfectly and reaches out, gloved fingers threading with Alec's to pull him along.

 

To do a couple more laps and to later comfort him with hot cocoa and marshmallows in a nearby café.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out Maia's social media AU!!!! @au_malec


	5. The Water

Alec reaches over in bed, expecting to find a warm body to hold close again, because it's December and it's chilly and also because cuddling in bed is the absolute best, why did no one tell him how fantastic intimacy could be before ?

 

There's only a cold sheet by his side though, and the awareness that he is alone in bed is enough to shake the slumber from his eyes and his brain.

 

He blinks his eyes open and the room is still pitch dark, it has to be the middle of the night. There is only a very faint ray of light at the bottom of the bedroom door. Now that he's stopped groaning and stretching his legs under the duvet, Alec can hear the hints of voices in the living room.

 

Magnus is on the couch, listening to Madzie asking questions about the story he must have been reading her. His answers are so dramatic and over the top Alec doesn't suppose that's exactly what the author had in mind but it doesn't matter.

 

He manages to listen from the side without being noticed for a while. Madzie rests her head on Magnus' shoulder, attentive and captivated. She cluthes his tee-shirt. His voice is smooth and steady, if Alec closed his eyes, he could go back to sleep on his feet. A perfect lullaby.

 

The blanket they're both snuggling underneath is fluffy and it sometimes gets in the way of the book .

 

Alec yawns, can't really help it and Madzie's sleepy eyes shoot up towards him.

 

“Oh,” she simply says. Magnus looks in his direction as well.

 

“Uh oh, we woke up Uncle Alec.”

 

Alec shakes his head, his feet are cold until he steps on the carpet, hands deep in his hoodie.

 

“I was just wondering where you were.”

 

“I couldn't sleep.”

 

Alec frowns at the answer because it's been happening a lot lately. Magnus re-arranging his apothecary, re-organizing the kitchen, Alec waking up to find his boyfriend reading in bed or on the balcony or curled up in an armchair. He opens his mouth but Magnus doesn't let him speak his thoughts out loud.

 

“And this young lady was apparently in need of some water,” he continues, brushing Madzie's hair away from her eyes.

 

“But it's hard to do magic when I'm sleepy,” she whispers. “Uncle Magnus got me some.”

 

There's a half-empty tall glass of water on the coffee table, an empty mug and a few candy wrappers. The definition of snacks at 5 in the morning.

 

“You're lucky he was awake, then.”

 

She nods and rubs at her eyes.

 

“Do you want anything, Alexander?”

 

“I'm good, thank you.”

 

He peers over Magnus' shoulder to see what they're reading.

 

“Sit and read with us!” Madzie urges him but her sentence ends in a yawn which overpowers her. Magnus closes the book gently.

 

“Actually, sweet pea, I'm sure Uncle Alec wants to go back to bed now. Why don't we just do that and we can finish the story in the morning?”

 

“This one and another one?”

 

“Two stories? Absolutely brilliant. Perhaps we can even persuade Uncle Alec to leave late and join us.”

 

“That's a terrible way to run an Institute, Magnus. Bribing me with Madzie and babysitting so I'd come in late,” Alec mumbles after they've carried Madzie back to the guest room, that they've tucked her and that Magnus promised her the bear from the story had also gone to sleep so she shouldn't worry about it.

 

Magnus stretches, bones in his neck and his back crack. He sits heavily on their bed. The mattress sinks as Alec kneels behind him and rests his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

“Did you get any sleep though?”

 

“A couple of hours I suppose. I don't need much more.”

 

“You could have woken me up.”

 

“Don't be silly. You need to sleep. And God knows, you love sleeping.”

 

Alec can't argue with that. And sleeping has never easier or more peaceful than when he is with Magnus.

 

“Still. I don't like knowing you're by yourself,” he pouts.

 

“I like the quiet. I'm all right, Alexander.”

 

“I like being able to keep you company, that's all.”

 

“You're a darling.”

 

Magnus turns his head slightly, finds his boyfriend's lips easily and kisses them before sliding underneath the cover. Alec's arm sneaks up around his waist and his presses his weight against Magnus' back.

 

His breathing is hot in Magnus' neck. Comforting and loving. Alec's lips brush his boyfriend's bare skin when he speaks.

 

“Do you want a bedtime story?”

 

Magnus smiles in his pillow, gets a hold of Alec's fingers, warm on his stomach.

 

“Please.”

 


	6. The Dance

It's dark, late at night, when Alec jogs down the stairs of the Institute to go catch a cab to Magnus's.

 

“Alec, hey, you're leaving late.”

 

He turns around at Izzy's voice, watches as she walks towards him in the darkness of the park.

 

The simple idea that he has a place to go back to instead of just living at the Institute makes him giddy, just to think about it. It makes Izzy happy for him, too.

 

“No rest for the wicked, am I right?” she grins, hands in the pockets of her long coat, clutching it close to her chest. He smiles.

 

“Something like that. How was...the meeting?”

 

Izzy gets one evening off every week, no question asked and it's certainly not for fun and games. She's forever glad her brother is in charge now so she doesn't have to explain herself. This is her battle but she has her family by her side so she'll make it through.

 

“Draining, as always,” she shrugs. “I'm hungry and tired. But mostly hungry.”

 

“I feel you. I'm starving.”

 

He'd promised Magnus he'd be back for dinner because they have a night out planned but things kept being delayed and now it's almost 11pm and he hasn't eaten anything since lunch. And Magnus certainly hasn't waited for him. One of them starving at work is enough. They can have many more dinner dates in the future.

 

“Do you want to...go get something to eat?” Izzy asks and Alec's stomach rumbles just at the words. “Unless you have plans?”

 

“I do. I mean...I did but now I'm free, for a few hours.” He checks his phone.

 

“Great!” She hooks her arm with his, bumps into his side as they resume walking away from the Institute. “Where to? Pizza?”

 

“Sushi?” Alec says at the same time and Izzy looks up at him, smirking. “What?”

 

“You're so fancy now.”

 

He rolls his eyes at the teasing but he can't help smiling back. It's not often he gets to spend time with his sister which doesn't involve going on missions or fighting demons. And seeing Izzy happy and clearly recovering, it settles the never-ending worry Alec has that his siblings should be safe and in a good place.

 

It's more or less what Magnus replies to his boyfriend's text later at the restaurant when Alec lets him know he'll be late, is it ok? and he will catch up with him when they're done eating.

 

“Magnus sends his love,” he reads the last part of the text out loud and Izzy swallows her mouthful of pizza, nodding.

 

She steals the last of her brother's breadsticks. For someone so small, Alec wonders how she can eat so much when he couldn't even finish his own pizza. But again, from the very few things he knows about her mundane meetings, they're taxing and eating junk food afterwards seems necessary. Besides, she's already signed him up for training with her in the morning.

 

Because he's mostly stuck behind a desk doesn't mean he can't stay in shape.

 

He ends up walking her all the way back to the Institute, mostly because they are so engrossed in their conversation and the restaurant has kicked them out to close. There's snow on the ground, soft as they step on it and Izzy hugs him close, promises that next time they can go for sushi, and that next time can be as early as the following week.

 

Alec eventually catches that cab he needed earlier but it's well past midnight and if he goes back to Magnus's he won't have the will to go back out again. Dinner might have been cancelled because of work, he won't bail on the rest of the evening.

 

So he goes straight to Pandemonium without changing clothes, not that he would have any really appropriate to go to a nightclub in the first place. He hasn't been there in a long time, not since those early days when they'd met Clary.

 

It's too busy, too noisy for his liking but it's Magnus' business and it's important to him so it's important for Alec. And Magnus sounded so excited at the idea of going dancing that somehow, it made his boyfriend excited for it, too.

 

He skips the line outside, bypasses the crowded bar, paying attention to no one, avoiding flinging arms and random dance moves. He doesn't stop until he's spotted his boyfriend and it's not long before he's sitting in the VIP section by Magnus' side and he's kissing him hello.

 

A drink somehow materializes very fast in front of him and Alec tries to keep up with all the persons he's being introduced to. Only a name or two stick but everyone is welcoming and Magnus is glowing, obviously in his element and enjoying himself.

 

Alec isn't even tired anymore.

 

“How's Izzy?” Magnus asks, his lips touching Alec's ear to be heard over the music. His breath smells of scotch. Alec shivers, just a little.

 

“She's good. She's...I think she might be...dating Simon? I don't know. I mean, she didn't say so but she hinted at it and...”

 

“Well, it's not like you're his biggest fan, you can't really blame her for testing the waters.”

 

“I tolerate him,” Alec rolls his eyes. “He's helpful...sometimes. He just...ugh, never stops talking.”

 

Magnus pats his leg fondly, reclines back in the sofa and Alec follows, their shoulders touching. It's strange, being so exposed, in plain sight of everyone and not caring one bit. Like kings.

 

Then something hits him.

 

“Wait. So. Are they actually dating? Simon and my sister? For real? Do you know something I don't?” He narrows his eyes and Magnus takes his time, downing the rest of his drink.

 

“I haven't said anything, darling. Do you want to dance now?”

 

“I mean, I know they've been spending a lot of time together but wasn't he with that bartender from The Hunter's Moon?” Alec keeps insisting as he's being dragged to the dancefloor, Magnus' hand clasped in his.

 

“Maia? They broke up a while ago. Now, Alexander dear, stop thinking about the vampire. You can go all scary big brother on him tomorrow.”

 

Magnus twirls away from Alec's scowl, wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck. The highlight on his cheeks and around his eyes sparkle in the spotlights.

 

“I don't really _dance_ ,” Alec reminds him. He's never had to chance to after all. Magnus pulls him closer, lets his boyfriend anchor himself on his waist.

 

“I know that. Just follow my lead.”

 

He's been told in the morning and also the day before when he first said he wanted to go to the club. But Alec is here nonetheless, trying. His hands are strong on his boyfriend's hips, feeling the sway, trying to keep up. And Magnus is going slow, not following the actual rhythm of the song.

 

Necklaces dangle on the exposed skin of his chest and he's wearing contacts, like he's been doing recently whenever he's out. Because there are mundanes everywhere after all. He's been experimenting with colors, from blue to purple, finding new interests. He's wearing new ones tonight, turquoise with golden specks and Alec loves them.

 

He keeps looking at Magnus for as long as they are on the dancefloor and dancing isn't so bad after all. It's fun for a while especially when Magnus is so clearly loving it. But it's better when Magnus leads him to his office afterwards, so they can be away from the crowd for a moment, and they can slowdance to soft music, just the two of them.

 

Alec's head is buried in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and Magnus' rubs his back slowly.

 

“By the way, you've got moves, Alec.”

 

Alec snorts.

 

“Thank you,” Magnus says, hugging him closer.

 


	7. The Alias

The Hunter's Moon is crowded, Alec can see that even before he goes inside. As if the entire Downworld living in Brooklyn has suddenly become a fan of Simon's music and has agreed to gather here tonight.

 

Alec has personally never been to one of his performances but Magnus assured him Simon had talent and after all, in a strange turn of events the vampire is somehow now part of his family. Izzy sounded so enthusiastic when she reminded him of the concert earlier in the week.

 

The Shadow World might not really celebrate mundane holidays but Christmas time does manage to leak through with its good sentiment and cheerfulness. And Alec is always in the mood for date nights with Magnus anyway.

 

So many people inside the bar and it's a bit suffocating. But the music actually sounds good and Simon has a way with words, Alec decides as he makes his way to his boyfriend and the table he has secured for them.

 

He nods hello to the people he recognizes, a few Downworlders and even Shadowhunters and he knows that's mainly because Izzy advertised the event throughout the entire Institute rather loudly and cheerfully.

 

“Hey, sorry I'm late.” He kisses Magnus hello as he sits down next to him, shedding his jacket and settling in. Magnus pushes a beer towards him, smiling crinkles around his eyes. Their shoulders touch.

 

“I got you food,” Magnus gestures at the platter on the table and Alec falls a little bit more in love for him at the touching attention.

 

“Thank you. I like this, by the way,” he waves in the general direction of the stage as Simon finishes a song and people all around clap. “It's got good rhythm.”

 

“I told you.” Magnus pats his boyfriend's thigh fondly, then leaves his hand there because, and he watches as Alec dives into the food in front of him. “Long day at the office, then?”

 

“You have no idea.” Alec swallows his mouthful and breathes out, the exhaustion from never taking a break during the day slowly catching on. He rubs at his eyes, weariness in them but he's happy he's here. “I mean, transfers are always a pain because new people have to be settled in and I have a bunch for whom it's their first posting outside of Idris and my Head of Security is officially gone so...”

 

“How dare he,” Magnus teases because Alec has been not so quietly complaining about this ever since Underhill first made the request.

 

“I mean, I know it was for a valid reason, to want to be closer to his boyfriend and I'm glad he asked but he was very good at his job,” Alec mutters.

 

“Shadowhunters have boyfriends now, uh?”

 

There's a mischievous tinkle in Magnus' eyes and Alec stops in his rant. He leans closer and kisses him, lips still brushing when he speaks next.

 

“Hmmm. And they _openly_ have them.”

 

“Good for them.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good for me, too.”

 

Alec smiles against Magnus' mouth and when he opens his eyes he's lost in the intensity of his boyfriend's golden stare, even in the middle of their banter.

 

“Your Shadowhunters are looking,” Magnus mentions casually and Alec rolls his eyes when he pulls away.

 

When aren't they? It's been months since they've started dating, you'd think people would have gotten the memo, even the new recruits. Alec suspects everyone in Idris knows about him and Magnus Bane but to be honest, he couldn't care less.

 

“Let them.” He grabs Magnus' hand on his thigh and settles back in his chair to listen to Simon's next song. He still turns around to glare at the onlookers.

 

His face softens in an instant as his gaze swipes across the room.

 

“That's Aline! You know, the Consul's daughter. She came over a couple of months ago?”

 

“Oh yes!” Magnus' face lights up in recognition. Alec waves until she notices him. “She was nice. Unlike her mother.”

 

“That's one transfer I don't mind. I'm happy about it.”

 

Alec relaxes at the thought. It was a surprise, he assumed the Consul would want to keep her close but again, she might have sent her daughter to keep tabs on him. Not that Aline would ever, he's not that worried.

 

He greets her with a hug when she comes over and he re-introduces her to Magnus, not that it's needed. Aline leans over the table to shake his hand. Her smile is warm and she doesn't waver at his cat eyes and he decides Alec chooses his friends well.

 

“So that's where New York's finest hang out,” she says.

 

“Yeah. Welcome to the Hunter's Moon! Izzy said she'd told you and the others about tonight but that you were waiting for your...cousin so you might not make it.”

 

Aline fidgets.

 

“Cousin....right.”

 

Which was weird, considering Alec didn't remember anyone fitting this description on the transfer list but Izzy had just shrugged and said she had left the group in the living quarters, someone should probably go check on them. Not her, though, because she had to get going or she would be late.

 

“I didn't want to just...I mean, that's Helen,” Aline points at another Shadowhunter, waiting to collect drinks at the bar. “My girlfriend.”

 

There's a pause, a mere second when Alec doesn't say anything, just processes the information and then his face breaks into the biggest smile he can possibly muster. Definitely not her cousin, then.

 

Aline reciprocates the strong hug and her hands stop shaking as she clings to him. She hadn't realized she was so nervous. He's the first person she actually confides in, because Sebastian had found out by accident, bless him. No. Alec is the first person she chooses to tell. And not because he's her boss now.

 

Because he's her friend and if he hadn't come out himself, she might never have done so herself.

 

“Get some chairs and join us. I absolutely need to meet her.”

 

It's crowded over the small table and Alec ends up pressed against Magnus who can see, really see, how thrilled his boyfriend is. Alec is quite esctatic to be able to witness his friend smiling, breathing more easily, like he did after his abhorted wedding.

 

“Shadowhunters get boyfriends _and_ girlfriends now, uh?” Magnus whispers in his ear and Alec shivers with pride, a little bit, to maybe have triggered a small revolution. It's what they deserve.

 

“It looks like it.”

 

“Perhaps there's hope left for you lot,” Magnus winks before turning his attention to Helen who has just joined them and receives a very warm greeting as Simon hits a rather high note.

 

Alec really does enjoy this music.

 


	8. The Trick

“Max ! How...how...what...,” Alec stammers as he looks at the chess board, baffled and then at the sly grin on his young brother's face.

 

“Check mate,” he enunciates loudly, proud.

 

“But...but...” Alec absolutely didn't see this coming, he's usually such a chess prodigy. He rocks his chair back, both hands gripping the edge of the table before he wipes his head around. “Magnus!”

 

“What is it, Alexander?” His boyfriend looks up from where he's sitting on the couch, going over some obscure poetry book with Simon.

 

“Did you...did you teach that chess move to Max earlier?”

 

“Why? Did he beat you?”

 

“I did!” Max chimes in and Magnus doesn't look like he's feeling guilty at all. If anything, he's smiling broadly. “Rematch?”

 

“Nah, I'm good for now,” Alec mutters before he stands up and goes to the kitchen to pour himself some more coffee. Bitter. Both the drink _and_ his mood.

 

He's glad his younger brother has come to stay with their mother for a while. He's glad Max is growing used to being around Downworlders and is finally starting to treat them as equals. He's glad they're all togteher at his mom's new place even if he'll have to head over to the Institute soon. But not if it means Max will start winning their chess games. He makes a face as he sips on his coffee.

 

“Where's the cake?” Izzy barges in after him, looking for what's left of dessert from their meal.

 

Alec is stuffed, though, he was drowsing earlier. Maybe that's why Max managed to trick him. Because he wasn't paying enough attention.

 

“Luke can cook, right? Like the Jade Wolf wasn't just a front!” Izzy helps herself to a giant slice of caramel cheesecake and carries it carefully to the living room.

 

Alec follows and switches on the lights now that the night is falling. Not that it was particularly sunny. It _is_ January. It's been raining. But it's been a cosy day, coinciding with the New Year. A family gathering and while nobody truly celebrates Christmas, they still exchanged some gifts. His mother's new necklace, a gift from Luke, sparkles as she is hunched over Jace and the photo album they're browsing. Luke was looking at it with them before but now he's napping in his armchair. Too much food and alcohol.

 

Nobody will dare tell him they all took pictures until they truly need to use them to bargain or bribe him.

 

Simon's guitar is propped against the couch and even though Alec does enjoy when he plays, he can feel a headache coming and he does _not_ want to go back to work later tonight.

 

So he rolls his eyes, just a little, when Max wanders towards Simon and asks him if he can play. Or try to. Because he never has in the past. It's heartwarming to see the young Shadowhunter and the vampire together, so Alec doesn't even consider complaining.

 

Although there is a general and loud wince when Max plays at first and it couldn't be more off-key.

 

Alec collapses on the couch next to to his boyfriend.

 

“Sore loser, Alexander?”

 

“What else did you teach him?”

 

“I think you might have to step up your game quite a bit, darling.”

 

Alec groans, throws his head back and closes his eyes. He feels his body slide a little until his legs are sprawled and then Magnus's shoulder is right there by his side so he rests his head on it, on the soft fabric of the shirt. It's warm and comfortable. Magnus presses his cheek to Alec's hair.

 

“I've never had anything like that,” Magnus confesses after a few minutes.

 

Simon and Max have moved to the other side of the living room but they're still as loud as before. Izzy has discarded her dirty plate on the coffee table and she's sitting on the floor by the French windows, putting on some new make up, trying the palettes Magnus has gifted to her. The brands he swears by and knew she would love.

 

“What?” Alec mumbles.

 

“Those Sunday meals and afternoons. I've never really belonged to an actual family before.”

 

In all those centuries? Alec thinks but doesn't say out loud. It breaks his heart. He can hear the longing in Magnus' voice. What a lonely life he must have led, for all these years he has been alive. He may have had friends, great ones at that, but except for a few, they were gone too fast and Magus never actually settled down or opened his heart like he did with Alec to dare hope to belong in any family.

 

Now he does, though. With Downworlders and Shadowhunters. With Alec, his siblings and his mother.

 

Today has been perfect. Too loud and too calorific but he wouldn't have traded it for the world. He even managed to not think about his worries. He's grateful.

 

“Thank you,” Magnus whispers and Alec looks up just as he's about to kiss his forehead. So he kisses Alec's lips instead.

 

“You deserve it. You belong with us. And we're not going anywhere. I don't even want to ever stand up from this couch,” Alec adds. He settles back against his boyfriend after another kiss and points at the book on Magnus' lap. “Read to me?”

 


	9. The Betrayal

Alec puts his jacket on, zips his backpack closed and Madzie tries to get him to stay a while longer when he joins her, Magnus and Catarina in the living room again. They were having a tea party.

 

“I wish I could, sweetie. But I've got to go to work.”

 

“It's dark.” She points at the sky outside.

 

“It is. But some people only work at night.” Vampires mostly.

 

“Like me some days,” Catarina chimes in and that's enough for the little girl.

 

“I'll call you later?” Alec tells Magnus because sometimes after Downworld Cabinet meetings he stays at the Institute. When it's really too late and the ride back home takes forever.

 

Magnus nods, waves goodbye as Alec swings his backpack over his shoulder.

 

“Do you need a lift?” Catarina offers out of the blue and Alec turns around, frowning but also surprised.

 

She used to be wary of him at the beginning, because of who he was and how she thought he had treated Magnus with the whole Soul Sword debacle but it's all in the past. Forgiven. He's been approved and adopted since.

 

“I mean...,” he starts. He looks from her to Magnus who shrugs and back to her.

 

“It _is_ pouring.” This is a fact and she doesn't wait for him to form a proper answer to actually open the portal.

 

Alec shakes his head, thanks her and honestly, it's so much faster and he makes it to the steps of the Institute mostly dry. He doesn't deserve friends like his boyfriend's. Caring and dedicated, so good to Magnus and the people he loves.

 

He goes to drop his stuff in his bedroom. The one he really should assign to someone else because if he sleeps in it once a month, that's all the use he makes of it.

 

He unzips his backpack to take out the few books he needs to return to the library, toiletries and sleeping clothes but instead...

 

“Dammit.”

 

There's fuzzy softness and warmth against his fingertips and the tiniest meow. The sound of someone who was sleeping soundly and was awaken against their will.

 

So that's where she was hiding ever since Madzie tried to make her drink some tea earlier and she clumsily sprinted away.

 

Alec is careful now, holding the adorable kitten to his chest as he grabs his phone.

 

“Missing me already?” Magnus teases when he picks up.

 

“Well, I'd rather spend the evening with you than Rey, to be honest. You're much better company.”

 

Magnus tuts. “Alexander, darling. I'm much better, period.”

 

“True. Listen. Don't go looking for Andy later. She's uh...here.”

 

“What? How?”

 

“Because my backpack felt safe and quiet? I don't know.” The little kitten purrs against his chest and yawns and it's so cute Alec almost doesn't hear his boyfriend's outraged reply.

 

“She came with _you_ instead of staying at home? The betrayal.”

 

“I'm pretty sure she didn't know this would happen. Anyway. Just wanted to let you know.”

 

“Do you want me to come get her?”

 

“Nah. I'll get her some milk and lock the door so she doesn't wander off and I'll bring her back later.”

 

“So you're coming back tonight then?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Good job, Andromaque,” Magnus congratulates the kitten and Alec chuckles, rolls his eyes. “See you later then.”

 

Alec pockets his phone, leaves his unzipped backpack on the bed if she ever wants to crawl back in, and goes to find her some food.

 

They actually don't know if it's a he or a she. The kitten is too young for that. A couple of months old. Magnus found her while taking a stroll in the city the previous week. A homeless man was giving some away and Magnus simply couldn't resist. He also gave all the cash he was carrying to the man.

 

Cats have always been his weakness but it'd been a long long time since he'd had a house one and not just strays. It would be good for him. He also fell in love with her eyes so there was that. No going back.

 

So that day Alec came home to find the ginger fuzzy ball curled on couch like a princess (hence the name) and well, he's been smitten ever since.

 

She tries to follow him out and it breaks his heart to close the door on her but he can't have her getting lost in the Institute. Or worse, he can't lose her if she makes her way outside the church.

 

Alec chats for a little while with Luke in the hallway, because, well, he is family now and it's not as tactical or political as it is with Lorenzo Rey, who Alec still despises pretty strongly even though he would never be anything but professional in his presence.

 

They're shaking hands and the warlock is complaining about how they can't portal inside the building and his suit was almost ruined. Catarina re-installed the wards after Magnus's were pulled down and as a concerned Head of the Institute, Alec wasn't going to let her make exceptions as to who could portal through them. Not even the new High Warlock.

 

Alec sympathises, shows him there are refreshments available but Lorenzo isn't listening, squinting at the doors and for a second Alec is speechless.

 

Then it's hard not to look smug because of course, Magnus wouldn't miss an opportunity to show his rival how much he belongs in the Institute as he struts towards them. Even without being the High Warlock and even without magic, he's still welcome in here. Alec shakes his head, tries not to grin.

 

“Lorenzo, what a surprise!” Magnus exclaims cheekily, not fooling anyone. Lorenzo has no choice but to shake the hand extended towards him.

 

“Bane. What are _you_ doing here?” he spats.

 

“Not to worry. I just swung by to collect something, or rather, someone. I'll get right to it and let you carry on with your _important_ business. Your room, Alexander?”

 

Magnus is already heading that way, showing that he is used to the place and doesn't need an authorization to walk around. Exuding confidence and smugness.

 

“Yes. Wait!” Alec rummages in his pocket to hand him the key.

 

“Thank you, dear.”

 

“No problem, babe. I'll call you when we're done?”

 

“Smashing!”

 

Alec is trying so hard not to smile his cheeks are hurting. Leave it to the cat to accidentally serve as a ploy for Magnus to come and rub it in Lorenzo's face.

 

Because Alec can see the frustration and anger (no, rage) in the warlock's stance. There is a Shadowhunter quite literally shadowing him whenever he comes for the Cabinet meetings. As there is a guard for Luke, for Raphaël or even Meliorn. And yet Magnus gets to go about the place unattended. Down the hall and into the op center where he greets acquaintances and the very few Shadowhunters he would consider his friends.

 

These are the small victories that make Magnus pleased with himself. He shouldn't feel so complacent to come at Lorenzo like that but it never hurts. Perhaps he should train Andromaque to hide in Alec's bag every time there is a Cabinet meeting.

 

Or perhaps not. That would be cruel, he decided when the door creaks open and he finds the kitten curled up on Alec's tee-shirt, sleeping.

 


	10. The Sky

The cat raises her head at the thud of the front door and watches lazily as Alec slides the French windows more open so he can step outside. He casts a shadow over Magnus as he bends over to kiss him hello.

 

“Hey. What are you doing? It's chilly out there.”

 

Magnus stretches a little on his sun lounger. He returns to petting the cat and she purrs, comfortable. He points behind him at the dark living room.

 

“Just taking a break.” There are books scattered everywhere on the table and a few on the floor and after hours of looking through them, he felt he deserved a well earned rest. Mostly for the sake of his eyes. “Enjoying the sounds of the city.”

 

It's a cool evening indeed, though. Still winter so Alec keeps his coat and his gloves on. He drags a chair to his boyfriend's side to join him. The street is far below them but the cars, the traffic, it still comes all the way up to them. The lights and everything in Brooklyn and when Alec looks up at the sky, there is too much urban pollution to even be able to see a single star.

 

“Hey, have you ever been on a plane?” he asks out of the blue after a silent while. The only thing of interest in the sky are the flashing red lights of airplanes.

 

Magnus considers it, scratches under Andromaque's ear and she leans against his touch.

 

“Back in the days, yes. When it was a novelty and quite frankly it was a bit dangerous but that was the thrill of it. It was enjoyable.”

 

Alec looks over at him, Magnus with his eyes closed and remembering. All the things he must have seen, Alec can't even begin to imagine it all. All the first times and discoveries.

 

“Modern flights, though,” Magnus makes a gagging noise at the thought. “Not so much. With everyone jammed together for hours and being bored to death, no, thank you. I'll pass. Not to mention how tedious it must be.”

 

Although right now, if he wanted to go anywhere, that's probably what he would have to do. Cat is too kind, offering to portal him whenever and wherever he wants yet she isn't a cab service and Magnus doesn't want to be a burden. He does know how to drive even if he can't quite be bothered with it either. He put himself in this situation, for the greater good and all that and even when Alec is always so adamant that they will fix it, that Magnus himself is still trying to find a solution, after all these months, he may be starting to come to terms with it. He'll never stop fighting to get his magic back but he is more than that and he can work with what he still possesses. His knowledge, potion making and everything else.

 

There's still a sliver of hope even life must go on nonetheless. He may not have endured worse, he has endured a lot in the past and he's never had someone as fantastic as Alexander to rely on before. Life isn't so bleak. As long as they're together, Magnus can take on anything. It makes things easier. Like talking about traveling when he can't use his magic to do so anymore.

 

He breathes in deeply, reaches out to hold Alec's hand.

 

“Have _you_ ever taken a plane?” he asks back and Alec snorts. He looks over at Magnus, makes a face and rolls his eyes. “Right. You Shadowhunter lot and your fun life.”

 

“I mean, the only time-off I took was with you. And before that, I never really left New York. Sure, there's Idris but planes don't go there. I did go to the Toronto Institute a couple of times but we portaled there and we didn't even leave the building.”

 

That's sad, Magnus thinks but doesn't say. Alec is aware already. Shadowhunters and their sense of duty.

 

“That's just not acceptable, Alexander. I hear airplane food is a delight, you obviously have to try it once in your life. We _are_ going to go on a vacation and we _are_ going to take a plane to get there.”

 

“What happened to boredom and confined spaces?”

 

“With you, it shouldn't be so bad,” Magnus smirks, turns his head towards his boyfriend to find him staring back with a soft smile on his lips. Magnus leans over to kiss him. “Besides, there must be plenty of extra space in first class,” he adds against Alec's mouth because even if he's in the air, he won't settle for anything less but the best. And unlimited champagne.

 

“Could we go somewhere warm, then? It's cold enough here.”

 

“Anywhere you want, darling.”

 

Alec smiles, content. He likes the sound of that. A vacation like he's never been able to take before, with Magnus and only Magnus. When they'll be able to do so he has no idea, though. He always has so much to do and supervise he doesn't even want to imagine what would happen if he stayed away from the Institute for several days at an end. Chaos most probably. As much as he resents it, better not chance it for the time being.

 

They can still dream. Alec watches his boyfriend recline back, not a worry on his face or his voice for once. The cat curled on his chest, rising with each breath Magnus takes.

 

“Somewhere we could look at the sky and actually see stars,” Magnus ponders out loud and Alec as to hum in agreement. “A place where we don't have to hear traffic every hour of every day.”

 

“Gosh, that sounds fabulous,” Alec sighs and Magnus can hear the longing in his voice. For quiet and peace and long days without having to worry about work, or war or demons. “I wish we could do that right now.”

 

“Somewhere in the mountain with no cell service and no one to bother us.”

 

“Those are important things. Us and Andy?”

 

“Maybe someone can babysit?”

 

“Yeah, we wouldn't want her to wander off and get eaten by a bear.”

 

“Alec!” Magnus exclaims, loudly enough to upset the cat. She meows, displeased but doesn't get a chance to escape to a more tranquil spot that Magnus has her squashed in his arms, pressing her to his face to give her a kiss.

 

“You're the one who would defeat that beast. You're fierce. Don't listen to him, Andromaque.”

 

She's squirming way too much and eventually pounces to the ground, walking away gracefully. Alec chuckles, reclaims his boyfriend's hand.

 

“A mountain with no bears, then,” he decides.

 

“Or Norway,” Magnus ponders. “The Northern lights are a sight.”

 

“Warm, I said.”

 

“We can have a layover in Norway on our way to some great beaches.”

 

Alec watches lovingly as Magnus goes on and on about all the fabulous places they could go to, all the cocktails and all the fantastic food they'll have to try and it feels like there won't be enough of a lifetime to go everywhere. It feels nice to plan and dream big. He plans on spending his life with Magnus so hopefully there will be time to do it all. Plane or no plane.

 


	11. The Mission

Alec blinks his eyes open, heartbeat racing from his bad dream. He breathes through his mouth, watches as the bedroom shifts from complete darkness to a soft glow every few seconds. He smiles.

 

The blue flares of magic dancing from Magnus' fingers are soothing. A random pattern as he moves his hands and flexes his fingers. Testing.

 

“Hey,” he says quietly. Alec turns on his side to look at him.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Sorry if I woke you up.” The magic almost disappears when he says it and Alec won't have that. They've fought for it for too long.

 

“You didn't. Bad dream. It's been quite a few days.”

 

Magnus tilts his head towards his boyfriend, cat eyes going over his face, studying in the magic light. He thinks for a second, snaps his fingers and a candle lights up behind Alec. No injury, they've all been taken care of. A sweaty brow, though. He snaps his fingers again and another candle lights up.

 

“Wow,” he chuckles, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah. What about you? Can't sleep?”

 

“What if _this_ is a dream?”

 

“It's not.”

 

Alec shuffles closer, snuggles against his boyfriend's warm body. Exhausted and relieved, not quite sure how he fell asleep in the first place, his mind is rather restless.

 

Magnus had never given up on getting his magic back. Much like Alec never did, fiercely fighting for it. But after almost half a year without his powers, Magnus had started to come to terms with it. That if it couldn't be changed, he might as well accept what his life was for the time being. There was no point in loving in constant bitterness and anger. At least they got to channel those emotions towards a common goal and here they are now.

 

He could never forget the emptiness the magic had left in his veins and now that it's back, tingling under his skin, it feels like the universe has shifted back into place. A much better place.

 

“I can't believe it,” Magnus sighs, content. “Thank you.”

 

“I wasn't alone in this. You were right there with me. But you know I wasn't going to stop until we righted this. Mission accomplished now.”

 

Alec looks up from his position, his cheek cushioned on Magnus' shoulder, to seek out his boyfriend's lips. Magnus has never felt more at peace than now. He's so extremely lucky.

 

“Thank you nonetheless. I've lived for so long, and yet, I believe I've grown more this past year than I have in all of my years before that. Because you were with me like nobody else ever has before. I wouldn't have been able to make it through if it hadn't been for you.”

 

“Of course you would have. You're one of the strongest persons I know, Magnus.”

 

It's too early to look that serious, Magnus thinks, but Alec sounds so resolute. He closes his eyes at Magnus' fingertips gliding along his jaw.

 

“I love you, Alexander,” he breathes out. “For sticking with me even when I was being an inconsiderate ass.”

 

“Hey, that's what relationships are for, right? For better and for worse.”

 

Magnus smirks at the innocent wording, at everything they've had to face together. The swelling in his chest at the words doesn't come from fear because what used to scare him doesn't hold a candle to Alec. They've been through hell and back together, literally. Multiple times and Magnus cannot think of a better person he would like to spend his life with. Alec is it and all their months together are proof that they can make it through anything.

 

A year ago he didn't even want Alec to move in and now, the simple thought of maybe one day being able to bind his life to his makes Magnus dizzy. Who would have believed it.

 

He kisses Alec again, his lips and his smile, magic forgotten for now. But it's like riding a bike, it's as if it was never truly gone. He pushes against Alec, rolls them around. A pillow gets thrown to the floor in the process and Alec giggles, the full weight of his boyfriend on top of him comforting.

 

“I'm never letting you go, Lightwood.”

 

Their nose brush, the softest of touches.

 

“Works for me, Bane.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic as a whole is about fluff and I wasn't going to go into a super long chapter about Magnus how got his magic back but judging by BTS he might only get it back in what's supposed to be season 4 so episode 21 now. Use your imagination to decide how they manage to retrieve his magic.


	12. The Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My music recommendation while reading this chapter would be my all-time Malec song, [Better Place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvI9PuGorwI) by Rachel Platten

Izzy wanders the corridors of the Institute, away from the crowd and the noise in the room where the reception is held. Away from her inquisitive father. In search of a quiet spot for a while. It's an official event with most of the Clave officials and Simon wasn't allowed to attend. Magnus wasn't either and Alec wouldn't pull rank to have his boyfriend here and not hers.

 

Yet the giggles which float from the open doors of the building sound like his laughter. And technically, she supposes, he isn't actually attending, if he stays on the steps of the church. Maybe she should just text Simon and tell him to do the same. Maybe she should ditch the party altogether. She's shown her face for long enough, she's been a loyal and dedicated Shadowhunter. Nobody would hold it against her.

 

There's ruffling and more laughter and her brother winces. Her heels click against the cold tiles, a steady rhythm and she expects them both to step away from their embrace when she steps outside.

 

Warm air of late summer, a year or so that they've been together and they're so engrossed in each other, in the glow of the street lamp, that Izzy is unnoticed.

 

Alec keeps falling back against the handrail, gleeful from one too many flutes of champagne. The last one, empty, is a few steps below the one they're standing on, Magnus' glass resting alongside it. Empty as well.

 

Alec is rocking on his heels, Magnus' grip firm on the lapels of his jacket and their foreheads are touching. So carefree and so magically delighted that even though Izzy knows she's instruding, she feels deliriously happy. They're talking, whispering words she can't make out and Magnus' thumb swipes his boyfriend's cheek in the sweetest gesture.

 

Alec makes to put something in his pocket, misses and the box falls on the stone steps with a thud. It somehow makes him giggle but he doesn't move to pick it up. Magnus would, only so that they don't forget it when they eventually leave, but his boyfriend won't let him.

 

Agreeing not to have a plus one because they still don't allow Downworlders to Clave functions always drives Alec insane. Magnus is here thouh because Alec would break all the rules for him and it's made the evening perfect. Absolutely brilliant. Unforgetable. Unexpected. He has no idea what the next day or the next months will bring but they have time to figure it out together.

 

He stops Magnus from reaching down by bringing him into a tight hug. There's a sudden flash of silver in the artificial light and Izzy shakes her head, stopping on her way back inside.

 

Magnus wears jewelry. Lots of it and she's caught herself admiring his collection more than once. Magnus wears necklaces and rings. Her brother doesn't. Didn't.

 

“You guys!” she gasps, because she can't help it and she's suddenly terribly excited. She's been waiting so long for her brother to find all the love and happiness he deserves so much.

 

Alec looks up, surprised at the shout, and Magnus turns around to watch her dash down the steps towards them. Alec's arms fall back down. He keeps one close to his boyfriend and their fingers touch until they're intertwined. His face is flushed, his heart still racing and yet he can't help matching the huge grin on his sister's face.

 

“Yes?” he says, innocent, but she's having none of it. She grabs his hand, feels how it's shaking against her skin.

 

“When did _this_ happen? _How_ did this happen?”

 

She barely looks at Alec before whipping her head towards Magnus. There's a second when she glances at cat eyes before they're glamoured. That's okay. Those eyes are mostly for Alec anyway. Then she doesn't wait for an actual explanation as she draws them both close to hug them.

 

Alec touches Magnus's fingertips on her back and his boyfriend grazes them and Alec feels the urge to kiss him again. And again.

 

Because he hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected Magnus to do this. Alec had been so furious, so adamant that this was the last Clave function he would go to without Magnus. The last one he would attend without the man that he loved. He's done enough for the Clave. He had expected him to show up because they had agreed on this. That the Clave wouldn't ruin their entire night.

 

The box. The ring. Alec wouldn't have dreamt of it. Magnus' words and his praise and how he sounded so sure, so certain of his decision even though his voice was trembling because he had never proposed to anyone in his life before.

 

Magnus had never felt so nervous in his life. Not because he feared that Alec would reject him. Alexander would never. Not after everything they've been through. Not after the last year. Without a doubt, the most trying Magnus has ever had. Having no magic has taught him that insecurities mattered and were valid but it was worth taking a leap of faith. Especially when Alec would always be there to catch him.

 

Alec making him do things for the first time is thrilling. Being his family for better or for worse and from the moment Magnus decided he wanted to spend all the days of his life with his fantastic Shadowhunter, the thought wouldn't go away. So steady. Every morning and every evening. In every kiss and every smile. With every touch and every sigh.

 

They'll find a way. Alec was awestruck and his smile so big, when Magnus had looked at him. Bare cat eyes, playing with his boyfriend's tie. So casual. The words were heavy with hope and Alec had never said yes so fast. He would have gone to fetch more champagne to celebrate except he didn't trust his legs, for the first time in an exceptionally long time. And also he wouldn't leave Magnus alone out there.

 

Thank God for magic, Magnus had teased and their flutes had filled again and their kisses were bubbly after that. Intoxicating. Until Magnus had remembered he actually had a ring. Alec had felt dizzy with feelings, high. Overwhelmed.

 

It was warm, it was solid and comforting. It didn't fit properly until Magnus snapped his fingers again and then it did. It was smooth against his skin. A reassuring new weight and Alec fully intended to come back inside before the end of the evening to show it off.

 

There are engravings all around it, words in a language Izzy doesn't understand. A secret meaning between the two of them she guesses while Alec lets her examine it.

 

“It's beautiful. This is so exciting!” she chirps, already picturing another wedding ceremony where everyone will actually be happy. “I'm so happy for you!”

 

She drops the ring back in her brother's palm and he puts it back on his finger. Never to take it off again.

 

“Mom will be _so_ thrilled!” she adds.

 

“Ugh.” Alec rolls his eyes. Magnus pats his arm, not believing for a second that his boyfriend -his fiancé- is actually annoyed. Maryse has been wonderful to them.

 

“It wouldn't surprise me if she actually insisted to help with the ceremony. And the reception. Not that you wouldn't do an amazing job,” she tells Magnus.

 

“I haven't thought so far ahead to be honest.”

 

“It's not like we can get married anytime soon.”

 

“Huh. Don't spoil the fun,” she scolds her brother.

 

“Yes, Alexander. Don't be such a downer,” Magnus teases him and his eyes sparkle, lit up by his smile.

 

Alec can't even really be annoyed because of what they're talking about. The whole situation. It's surreal and yet it's happening and that must be how it feels when people say they have butterflies in their stomach.

 

“Could you....not tell anyone until we do?” Alec will need some more time to realize what's happening before he is ready to deal with others. This is his and Magnus' moment.

 

“Of course. But you'll have to tell me everything later. How you picked the ring and everything! _Everything_!”

 

“Is that your price to not spill the news?” Magnus chuckles. He loves spending time with Isabelle.

 

“That, and I'll take Alec shopping for a tux so you get the whole wedding day experience. I don't want any of you to see what the other is wearing before the day!”

 

“Deal.”

 

They shake hands dramatically and Izzy leans forward to hug him. She's getting a brother-in-law soon.

 

“I better head back now. I'll leave you two to it.”

 

She'll call Simon later, though. She needs to be around when Alec tells their parents the news.

 

She hikes up her dress on her way up the steps and they watch her disappear inside, blue fabric sweeping on the ground.

 

“Now, where were we?” Magnus put them back on track after they've shared a look and laughed. At her enthusiasm. At her happiness. At how exultant they are.

 

Alec steps so close to Magnus their chests are touching. He pulls him close, noses brushing. Lips grazing as he sneaks his arms around Magnus' neck.

 

“Yes, I'll marry you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this little fic. I sure hope you enjoyed reading it, especially this last chapter. I aww'ed a lot writing it. 
> 
> I'm on Twitter and come February 25th I WILL BE THERE to tweet the heck outta 3B. Catch me there: @mellyb6
> 
> Also, #MalecForever


End file.
